Various types of grafts are used in the human body for surgical replacement and repair. A graft is a tubular type member typically used to provide a passage for fluid flow between two parts of a vein or artery that has been severed or as a bypass for diseased or deteriorated tissue. For example, grafts are often used in vascular bypass applications, such as for an abdominal aortic aneurism. The graft can either be of natural material, taken from another part of the body of a human or an animal, or it can be of synthetic material. Where the graft is of synthetic material, it would be desirable for it to be able to inhibit the growth of bacteria in the fluid flowing in the graft or from other body parts that come into contact with the graft. Other medical products, such as pledgets and patches, would also desirably have the same properties.